Mothers Love and Wrath
by fallenangelicwolf
Summary: Nyx is baking when some of her children come home for a visit. It turns out her youngest and weakest child has been injured gravely. As a mother Nyx will making the bastard pay. When she discovers it is Zeus well. One-shot


A Mothers Love & Wrath

Zeus was lost in thought thinking of his revenge against Hypnos the god of sleep. He had already injured the minor god but he escaped before Zeus could finish the god. The king of the gods was so deeply lost in thought that he didnt see the figure waiting for him in the throne room or how all the gods where terrified. When Zeus looked up he noticed even Hades was here looking terrified. That's when the gods eyes landed on the figure in black. The sky then turned black. Their was a cloud in the sky their was just no light. When the figured turn he saw her. The one Goddess to never cross. The most powerful of all the Protogenoi. She turned to look at the God King with a face of rage and hate. At that moment he turned to run. Then she was in his face "DID YOU THINK YOU WOULDN'T SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID! DID YOU THINK I WOULD STAND ASIDE AS YOUR TRIED TO KILL MY SON! I AM NYX DAUGHTER OF CHAOS LADY AND MISTRESS OF NIGHT AND DARKNESS! YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME ZEUS"

Nyx POV

I was sitting in my home cooking some snacks for my grandchildren. While they were demigods they were still after all my precious grandchildren. When my door barged open. Using my sense i could tell it was three of my children Thanatos, Hemera, and Hypnos. Thats when i sensed it. Hemera came into the kitchen. She rarely visited we didn't get along well but when i looked at my daughter and saw the tears in her face all that anger drained from me. "Fo̱s mou what's wrong?" Hemera ran into my arms crying deeply then said words the chilled my ancient heart.

"Mother its Hypnos he's been hurt! Hes bleeding I, I can't heal him no matter what i try!" I rushed to my son keeping my daughter at my side. I then saw Hypnos laying on my couch with Thanatos at his side trying to stop the bleed. Hemera hide her face deeper into my side. Crying I held onto her to both calm myself and her.

Then I snapped into action "Thanatos summon the rest of your sibling!" I moved over to my son and began using healing magic. Who ever had done this had great power. Thanatos stood there staring at me in shock himself. "Thanatos I will not allow any of my children to be defenseless at this moment summon all of them NOW!" My son went to it calling forth his sibling. I stayed focuse on healing Hypnos. Using my sense I felt each of my children enter my home. Picking up Hypnos i placed him in his room. The one he uses when he visited then went to address my other children.

Eris POV

"THANATOS WHO DID THAT TO HYPNOS!" I was in a rage someone had hurt our baby brother! "ILL MAKE THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS PAY! I'LL CAUSE ALL THE DISCORD AND DESTRUCTION I CAN ON THEM!" Nemesis had this look of wanting revenge. Since she was at home she was in her true form. Most people didnt know what she really looked like except her family. "Sister Revenge is my thing. So to make sure you do it right i'll be lending you a hand." I looked at her and we smiled. We would get the bastard that did this to Hypnos. Thanatos still hadn't answered me so i turned to him. "Who did it brother? Who harmed are baby brother?!" I had never been scard of Thanatos since he was my big brother but then i saw the look in his eyes. For the first time i saw why mortals feared him.  
Thanatos POV

I hadn't answered Eris yet for a reason I watched all my siblings. I wasn't the oldest of my siblings i was the third but I was the oldest son. I failed to protect my brother. Hypnos was the weakest of us and the most gentle. He didn't really have a mean bone in his body. Zeus king of the Gods or not would pay. I didn't have the power to do so and neither did any of my siblings. Sure we all could stand are own against him and not die even all of us together could defeat him yes but not without getting someone hurt. I wouldn't let that happened so i stated quit tell mother came back into the room. She would handle Zeus.

Nyx POV

I had heard Eris and Nemesis remarks. Right before i walked into the room. My eldest son knew who did this. Seeing my children all scared worried and angry for their youngest brother. Yes there would be revenge but not as the risk f my other children. I would deal with it alone. "Thanatos who is responcable for it?" All my children looked at me. With mixed emotions. I saw Thanatos eyes. That look he reserved for the scum of mortals was on his face. The once he dragged kicking and screaming. He was angry very angry. "It was Lord Zeus mother." Zeus had hurt my son? I saw red. My merternal rage had awoken. "All of you will stay here. understood none of you are to get involved in this." I looked at my children. They would be safe here. "Mother please let me and Eris come and assist you! We are strong we can handle Zeus!" I looked at my daughters. Yes together they could be a problem for Zeus but I was not about to allow any more of my children to be harmed. "I have spoken none of you are permitted to leave." I then flashed to Olympus.

I began by summoning all the Olympians to their little home. First to show was Apollo. "Lady Nyx wellcome! How may i be of service?" He said in a flirtatious manner. "Apollo not now." He looked at me then. See my face he took a seat on his throne. Poseidon followed shortly after. He simply took a seat and waited looking worried. Hera, Demeter, Artemis, and Athena all cam in around the same time. All of them being silent. Hephaestus flashed in with one of his toys but when he noticed he put it all away. Aphrodite and Ares came in next. "Auntie Nyx!" Aphrodite ran up and hugged me. "Aphrodite please take a seat while we wait for your father in law to come in." She looked at me worried before her and Ares took their seat. Last to show was Hades. He avoided making eye contact with me. Good he knew to be afraid.

1 hour later.

Zeus had finally walked into the throne room. When he noticed all of the other Gods were present all looking at him with a mix of fear and pity. He then saw me. I let my power spread darkening the sky. Taking away all the light. I then turned to Zeus. When he saw my face I watch the color drain from his face he turned to run. He wont escape me! "DID YOU THINK YOU WOULDN'T SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID! DID YOU THINK I WOULD STAND ASIDE AS YOUR TRIED TO KILL MY SON! I AM NYX DAUGHTER OF CHAOS LADY AND MISTRESS OF NIGHT AND DARKNESS! YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME ZEUS" I screamed at him. Then punched him sending him flying across the room. He pulled out his master bolt but it was too late. Grabbing the bolt with my bare hand I ripped it from his hand then tossed it across the room. I then kicked him in the ribes hearing the crack of his ribes. Grabbing him i tossed him into a pillar causing it to collapse on him. "Please Nyx i dont know what i did!" Zeus was groveling on the ground. The little self centered bastard. He would suffer more. I grabbed him by the hair lifting him easily. "YOU HARMED MY SON ZEUS! MY SON! DID YOU THINK THAT HARMING HIM WOULDN'T HAVE A PRICE?!" Using my power i had Zeus look me in the eyes. I used it to tear his mind apart bit by bit. Dionysus had nothing on the madness i could cause. Zeus start screaming in pain when i dropped him onto the ground. "Do you understand now Zeus? Do you know what it is for a mother to see her child dying or injured to the point of near death? A loving mother will unleash her wrath on the fool who did that. A mother will destroy the person who dared to harm their child. I will leave you with your life BUT you ever touch my children again. Your father's fate will seem merciful." I left then. To tend to my children making sure they were safe and sound. After all I am a mother. I will always protect my children no matter the price i must pay.

Authors Notes: So this is based off one of the myths of Nyx where Zeus being the fool he is attacked one of her children. I'm not really sure the order her children where born in. so i made a quess well. Hope you guys liked it and please review


End file.
